BeyBlade The Pheonix Files
by Master Kai Shen
Summary: The BladeBreakers are back from their win at the Third World Championships. Now, mr.Dickinson has called the BladeBreakers to introduce a new member. A mysterious person from Kai's past. But the problem is..Kai hates him. Please Read. KaiOC, TyHil, RayMar
1. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I love BeyBlading and I own Master Dranzer, Black Dranzer, Dranzer V2, Dragoon V, Strata Dragoon V2 and Flash Leopard 2. I was the regional champ in my area.

A/N- Parts of this story will be in the POV's of different BladeBreakers. And Kai will be making interruptions in the story to tell the readers what's what.

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Home Sweet Home!**_

The BladeBreakers sat in the tour van on their way back home from their third victory at the BeyBlade world championships. Everyone had to admit, they had barely pulled if off. Kai's victory against Brooklyn was nothing short of amazing. A navy haired boy in a baseball cap looked around. Everybody was to quiet for him. "Man! This is too quiet for me! I'm eating!" he announced loudly. He grabbed a sandwich and started devouring. A amber eyed, muscular boy with dual coloured hair looked at him in disgust.

That's Me! I'm Kai Hiwatari! Now…. That boy over there is Tyson Granger. He is the type of kid that makes the atmosphere lighter with jokes and childish behavior. You will hear him say I'm grumpy… well I am mostly. I'm more of a self reserved type. Well I can open up to you but you better not tell Tyson and the others. Sorry for interrupting. Now…back to the story.

Kai turned away. Tyson continued eating while making gross sounds. This continued until a cute brunette girl turned and snapped " Tyson! That's so gross! We just won and that's all you can do? EAT! You are gross"

Tyson looked a bit sheepish and tried to apologize but his mouth was so full that he ended up saying "Horshy uf it unghuys eshew!" to which the girl shouted "TYSON! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EAT UNTIL WE GET HOME!" Tyson fell of his chair(animie style). Just then..a boy in glasses clutching a laptop said "We're here"

The van pulled up in front of a wooden dojo. "AAH!" said Tyson "Home Sweet Home."

The house we pulled up in front of is Tyson's dojo. Temporary home for the BladeBreakers. The girl who yelled at Tyson is called Hilary! Nice temper… right? Oh..and the kid with the laptop…he's Kenny! The brains behind the BladeBreakers. Well anyways…. I need some rest! The battle with Brooklyn tired me out. See ya next chapter!

Kai H.- You made me look nice!

Kai S.- Soo what! The readers deserve a nice Kai!

Kai H.- Why you…! **runs to hit Kai S.**

Kai S.- Hey! Im your clone counter part! You cant kill me!**runs away from Kai H.**

Well anyways.. please.. R&R! Be harsh! This is my first fic! But don't be too harsh. Later. Kai!


	2. The New BladeBreaker

Chapter 2 

_**A New BladeBreaker.**_

Kai leaned against a wall in Tyson's dojo, watching his team sleep. Suddenly…. There was a ringing noise from a blond boy's pocket. His cell-phone. He woke up and groggily opened up the receiver and said " Hello" Kai listened to snatches of his conversation. "Yes….This is Max…Oh hey Mr. Dickinson! Uh-huh…..yup! Sure…we can make make it! Cool! Yes! Yes! We'll make Tyson wake up. Heehe! Bye" Max put down the receiver.

Long phone conversation wasn't it? Wonder what Mr. Dickinson wants with us….Oh Well! Better wake Tyson…seeing as I'm the only one who can. By the way…that was Max! His mum is a BeyBlade researcher. She help's us out a lot. He's quite easy going and responsible…as well as one wicked blader! He has a defensive style and his Bit-Beast is the purple turtle, Draciel! Anyways back to the story!

"Wake up! Wake up" Max said to a boy with long raven hair who bore an unmistakable resemblance to a cat. "I'm awake Maxie! I'm awake! God!" he smiled at Max. "I bet it's Kai's idea to wake up so early?"

"Naah! Mr. Dickinson wanted us over in a while…. And yes Kai wants us to train"

"Ok! Ok! Lemme get dressed."

That boy over there is Ray. He was once part of the White Tigers team and is not to be taken lightly. He is determined and thinks straight even when in trouble.

Once Ray, Hilary and Kenny were awake the only one left to wake was…..

"TYSON" Hilary shouted.

"Out of the way Hilary" said Kai. He picked up a pillow and threw it hard at Tyson's face. "YOUCH!" the yell came as though Tyson had been hit by a brick. Everyone burst out laughing.

An hour later the BladeBreakers assembled in Mr. Dickinson's office. "Well boys…I would like to take the honour to add a new member to the team." He gestured at a cloaked figure behind him.

"Well" said Tyson "Take of the cloak dude!"

The boy raised his muscular hand to the hood. He took it down.

"But-but!" said Tyson "He looks exactly like Kai!"

Kai S- Please Read and Review!


End file.
